


Whispers

by fadedhues



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, I have no idea where this came from oops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s like the Grim, the Nightmare Man is. You see him and you’re dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

There are things whispered in the dead of the night. Things of the dark, legends breathed about in back alleyways and locked doors, lips to ears. The Nightmare Man, they call him. He kills people ruthlessly, visits them in the night and drives them crazy, killing them from the inside out day by day, and finally kills them with a gunshot to the head. People say he smiles grimly when he pulls the trigger—but who would know and still be alive?

He’s like the Grim, the Nightmare Man is. You see him and you’re dead.

They say he used to be cunning, but kind enough. Ruthless, but only when his job called for it.

What was his job? people ask, shivering from something that has nothing to do with the temperature.

A few glances around. A lick of lips—Dreams.

But—but. Something happened, they continue. Darling was killed—

Darling?

The bodies huddle closer. Darling, they say again. Darling, his Darling, was killed. No one knows who it was, except for him. But when Darling died, the Nightmare Man went crazy. Keep your thoughts inside your head—or else he’ll take them clean out.

The bodies draw away from each other, the push and pull that conversations take.

Does he target people?

They say he has a list. He has a list, he’s taking names—he decides who lives and who dies.

Like Santa.

Oh, no. Chuckles and giggles—they stop right away; look over their shoulder. Not like Santa. Not at all.

Why tell me this?

So you can keep safe. The Nightmare Man knows your mind—everyone’s mind. But there’s a man—not very old, in his fifties—glasses and olive skin and big lips—he can tell you everything. He was once a friend of the Nightmare Man.

What happened?

Darling, they’ll whisper. Darling was gone.

They fade into the black of the night; take their legends and scurry back underground.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from I AM SORRY


End file.
